There is known a gas laser, described in a Russian federation patent RU2334325. An additional gas channel is arranged in this laser for increasing a laser pulse repetition rate. However such channel does not allow for accelerating a flow of gas in a discharge zone of laser, and therefore to increase the repetition rate of laser pulses.
Another gas laser with a high repetition rate of pulses is described in a patent RU2132104. This laser has a small gap between main discharge electrodes relative to a diameter of a fan. This laser has also an additional channel. An entrance aperture of the additional channel is located in an outlet zone of the fan. A part of a gas flow is passed through this channel that promotes increasing in the pulse repetition rate. However such solution has a low efficiency.